Désir inavouable
by Alounet
Summary: Bloqué dans la ferme des Kent lors de la soirée de fiançailles de Bart et Kara, Oliver et Clark doivent se confronter à leur récent baiser... Slash Clark/Oliver (avec léger lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Désir Inavouable

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Clark/Oliver

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash dans l'histoire ! Et un léger petit lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont aux producteurs de Smallville et accessoirement DC Comics !

**Notes** : Vous l'aurez remarqué si vous me suivez beaucoup, en ce moment je ne relève que des défis. Tous mes écrits sont dû à celles et ceux qui me défient sur différents fandoms (voir sur mon profil si vous souhaitez vous aussi me défier et voir l'histoire de vos rêves se voir écrire).

Aujourd'hui, je réponds à Mure Framboise qui m'a demandé du Clark/Oliver de la série Smallville. Je n'avais jusqu'alors qu'écrit un tout petit petit O.S. là dessus... Donc, c'est un peu un grand pari pour moi ! Chloé devait être l'amie confidente de Clark, victime de l'amour d'Oliver (houhou !). Je devais également faire apparaître les couples Tess/Lois et Bart/Kara dans l'histoire.

Les phrases, mots, objets et vêtements obligatoires sont en gras et italique dans l'histoire et enfin, l'action devait se dérouler dans la ferme des Kents. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'orage était assez violent dehors. Oliver regarda un instant par la fenêtre de la cuisine et en effet, la tempête ne semblait pas se calmer. Il remplit à nouveau son verre d'eau à l'aide du robinet et bu une longue gorgée. Depuis le début de la soirée, lui et plusieurs de ses amis se trouvaient bloqué dans la _**ferme des Kent**_ à cause de ce violent orage.

Clark, l'hôte de la ferme, avait naturellement proposé aux différents convives de rester dormir sur place, la maison étant assez grande. Tout le monde acquiesça et ainsi, la soirée de fiançailles de Bart et Kara se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pour presque tout le monde.

-Sexy ce _**pantalon noir**_ sur toi, fit Lois à l'attention de l'archer vert en entrant dans la cuisine.

La journaliste avait un peu abusé de la boisson et titubait légèrement en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un nouveau pack de bière :

-Comment ça se passe au salon ? demanda poliment Oliver en occultant la remarque sur son pantalon.

-Une bande de super héros se bourre la gueule, si la maison est toujours sur pied demain matin, c'est un miracle !

Lois se mit à rire, refermant la porte du frigo, le pack dans les mains.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non mal à la tête, mentit Oliver.

Lois acquiesça et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre l'agitation du salon qui se faisait entendre jusque dans la cuisine. Il entendit alors de grands cris choqués. Piqué par la curiosité, Oliver s'approcha de la porte pour apercevoir le salon et la scène qui s'y déroulait. Et il n'en croyait pas ses _**yeux**_.

Pour remercier Lois d'avoir emmené le pack de bière, Tess, qui se trouvait dans un état d'ébriété semblable à la journaliste, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle la fit basculer en arrière et toutes deux tombèrent dans le _**canapé**_ en riant.

Les autres se mirent à rire, sauf Clark. Le jeune super héros, vexé de voir sa petite-amie ainsi, quitta la pièce. Oliver retourna dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit que dans le couloir, Chloé venait de rejoindre son meilleur ami :

-Clark ou tu vas ?

-Prendre l'air ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Elles sont ivres toutes les deux, tu ne vas pas en vouloir à Lois ?

-Tu sais très bien tout comme moi que c'est une simple vengeance de sa part.

-En même temps, quelle idée t'a eu de lui dire que tu avais embrassé Oliver ! Met toi à sa place deux minutes. Tu imagine le nombre de questions qu'elle doit se poser ?

-Et moi, tu pense que je ne m'en pose pas ? Sur mes _**sentiments**_, sur ce que je ressens pour elle... Et pour lui aussi...

-Tu n'es pas seul dans cette galère ! J'ai du accepter qu'Oliver puisse être bisexuel à tendance fortement gay moi aussi.

Clark se calma, il savait que récemment, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'Oliver s'était aperçu de ses attirances pour la gente masculine, tout allait de travers. Il avait rompu avec Chloé, enchaina de nombreux petits-amis qui s'avéraient être simplement des coups d'un soir et surtout, ses sentiments pour Clark se transformèrent en autre chose.

-Je suis désolé Chloé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Clark. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, on vivra tous à nouveau dans le grand _**bonheur**_ quand tu te seras décidé à avoir une discussion avec lui. Il est dans la cuisine en train de nous écouter.

Percé à jour, Oliver sortit de la cuisine et se fit voir. Chloé se contenta de lui sourire avant de repartir dans le salon, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

-Allons dans la salle à manger, proposa Clark qui s'avançait déjà vers une porte.

Oliver le suivit, sans rien dire. Le propriétaire des lieux referma la porte derrière lui. Ils entendirent à peine l'agitation qui avait lieu dans le salon un peu plus loin. Le brun s'approcha de la _**table**_ sur laquelle il s'appuya, tandis qu'Oliver tirait une _**chaise**_ pour s'assoir.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux super héros se contentèrent de regarder le feu dans la _**cheminée**_ qui crépitait. C'est Oliver qui rompit le silence :

_**-Est-ce que j'au une place dan ton cœur ?**_

Clark ne répondit pas instantanément, se gardant le temps de la réflexion. Il cherchait la meilleure réponse à apporter mais le blond s'impatienta :

-C'est pourtant simple comme question.

-La réponse est oui, avoua Clark. Mais savoir quelle place tu as... Ca je ne sais pas te dire...

Le blond se leva, s'approchant doucement du brun qui gardait appui contre la table.

-Quand je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour... Tu as réagit comme si tu ne t'y étais pas _**attendu**_.

-J'avais compris que tu ressentais une attirance pour moi, confessa Clark, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à m'embrasser... Et... Je ne pensais pas que... Ca me plairait autant !

-T'as peur d'être gay ?

-Non ! se défendit le brun. J'ai peur de faire souffrir Lois, c'est différent.

Oliver approcha sa main de celle de Clark. Il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, doucement. Le brun se laissa faire, n'arrivant pas à trouver la force de le repousser.

-Lois n'est pas là et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser alors...

Oliver approcha son corps de celui de Clark. Sa chemise se frotta à la sienne et bientôt, ses lèvres s'approchèrent du visage du grand brun. Mais celui-ci le repoussa :

-C'est ça que tu veux ? T'amuser avec moi ?

-Non !

Oliver tenta à nouveau son approche et de voler un baiser au journaliste, mais ce dernier le repoussa à nouveau.

-Oliver, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit, t'en es conscient ?

Le blond resta figé quelques instants avant de retirer sa main de celle de Clark et de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il tourna le dos au brun délibérément pour cacher les _**larmes**_ qui menaçaient de couler. Clark le sentit. Il était gêné de causer une telle peine à son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule :

-Je suis désolé Oliver. J'aimerais que ça soit plus simple.

Oliver fit face à son ami et tomba dans ses bras. Le brun accepta cette étreinte et il le serra contre lui avec beaucoup d'affection. Le blond enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de l'homme d'acier, humant son odeur et caressant naturellement le dos du brun.

-J'ai juste envie de toi... confia Oliver dans l'oreille du brun.

Après cette confession, Oliver déposa un baiser dans le cou du brun. Baiser que Clark accepta. De ce fait, la bouche de l'archer vert continua son ascension, baisant la peau du brun avec délicatesse. Les lèvres d'Oliver remontèrent jusqu'à sa joue, puis ses lèvres.

Devant celles-ci, il lui offrit un léger baiser, chaste. Mais rapidement, ce baiser s'intensifia. Le fait que Clark ne réponde pas et le laisse faire était comme une autorisation pour le blond. Sa langue pénétra dans a bouche, franchissant la barrière de ses dents, recherchant le contact de la langue du brun.

C'était leur deuxième baiser. Et il était beaucoup plus intense. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, Clark participait lui aussi à ce baiser.

Collé contre l'autre super héros, Oliver sentit bientôt son érection durcir, tout comme celle de Clark, qui avait bien du mal à la contrôler.

-Oliver... Je t'en prie... Arrête...

Mais Oliver n'arrêtait pas, il n'en était pas capable. Il avait envie de Clark Kent. Il voulait le prendre là tout de suite dans cette salle à manger. Il voulait le chevaucher, goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau, goûter son membre viril mais aussi le pénétrer avec tendresse et amour. Il voulait que Clark lui appartienne.

Dans l'esprit de Clark, la confusion régnait. Perdu dans les baisers d'Oliver, il s'imaginait lui aussi lui faisant l'amour. Mais une autre image ne cessait de venir interrompre ses fantasmes, celle de Lois qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Certes, la journaliste passait du bon temps avec Tess, mais ça n'avait rien de sérieux pensait-il.

Bientôt, le baiser transporta les deux jeunes hommes dans un autre état. La chemise de Clark était déjà à moitié déboutonné, tandis qu'Oliver avait enlevé sa ceinture. La main du blond s'empressa d'enlever celle de Clark et de déboutonner son jean.

-Laisse moi te sucer, supplia Oliver dans un râle de plaisir.

-C'est pas bien, répondit Clark dans un gémissement similaire.

Mais Oliver ne l'écouta pas. Alors qu'il intensifiait son baiser, ses mains s'étaient déjà occupés de baisser le jean du brun. Rapidement, Oliver se retrouva à genoux, devant la forme tendue du boxer noir de Clark.

Le boxer ne tarda pas à se retrouver aux chevilles de Clark et le sexe fièrement tendu du brun face au regard impatient d'Oliver. Ce dernier posa sa main dessus, la faisant aller et venir. Clark ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette caresse interdite. Caresse bientôt remplacée par la bouche du super héros.

Toujours adossé contre la table, Clark avait les mains posées sur celle-ci, retenant du mieux qu'il le put ses gémissements lorsque la langue d'Oliver caressait avec tant d'impatience son gland et son membre qui ne cessait de prendre du volume.

-Je t'en prie Oliver... supplia à nouveau Clark. Arrête...

Mais son corps disait tout autre chose. Son corps réclamait d'avantage de la part d'Oliver et son corps appréciait le traitement que lui infligeait l'archer vert.

Tout en continuant sa fellation, Oliver approcha l'un de ses doigts près de l'intimité du brun. Il titilla quelques instants l'entrée de son anus avant d'y enfoncer son doigt. Surpris, Clark écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un étrange rêve.

-Oliver ! Non !

Clark repoussa un peu plus violemment le blond. Ce dernier trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Clark avait les yeux ouverts. Son pantalon sur les chevilles, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, son sexe toujours tendu et Oliver qui le regardait comme un animal affamé.

-On ne peut pas !

Clark s'empressa de remonter son boxer et son pantalon, malgré son érection qui ne déméritait pas, et il reboutonna sa chemise.

-Pourtant, t'avais l'air d'apprécier...

-C'est normal, répondit Clark. Je suis un homme, c'est difficile de ne pas apprécier... ça !

Oliver se releva essayant d'empêcher le brun de quitter la pièce.

-Je te laisse partir si tu me promets qu'on continuera ce qu'on a commencé...

Clark hésita un instant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa _**montre**_.

-Dans une heure ou deux, quand tout le monde dormira. On ira dans la grange.

Les yeux d'Oliver s'illuminèrent comme si Clark lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau de Noël.

-Tu ne te défilera pas ?

-Non, répondit Clark. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen d'exorciser tout ça c'est... De le faire jusqu'au bout...

-Et si au contraire t'en deviens encore plus accro et que tu t'aperçois que tu aime ça ?

-On verra ça quand la question se posera.

Clark posa sa main sur la porte de la salle à manger, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, Oliver attira le brun vers lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Vivement tout à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Désir Inavouable

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Clark/Oliver

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash dans l'histoire ! Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont aux producteurs de Smallville et accessoirement DC Comics !

**Notes** : Mure Framboise qui a beaucoup apprécié le défi qu'elle m'a lancé sur Smallville m'en a demandé un second, je me suis rendu compte qu'il conviendrait parfaitement comme suite à "Désir inavouable". Donc voici la suite de la relation Oliver/Clark.

Je devais à nouveau utiliser Chloé comme amie/confidente, faire apparaître le couple Lois/Tess, diriger l'action dans l'appartement d'Oliver.

Les mots, phrases et autres objets obligatoires sont en gras et italique. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Et tu l'as planté ? Tu n'es pas allé le voir dans la grange ?

Clark se trouvait au Daily Planet et Chloé, assise derrière son _**bureau**_, le réprimandait. Clark Kent avait d'abord promis à Oliver de le retrouver dans la grande, le soir de la tempête, avant de se défiler et de ne pas s'y rendre.

La blonde pouvait imaginer combien son ex petit-ami devait se sentir _**triste**_ et délaissé.

-Si j'y allais, ça aurait été une erreur. Je suis fiancé je te rappelle !

-Je le sais Clark, mais je te rappelle aussi qu'en ce moment entre Lois et toi ça ne va plus très fort.

Un peu plus loin, les deux amis regardèrent Lois en plein fou rire en compagnie de Tess. Depuis le fameux soir de la tempête - et leur baiser - les deux femmes étaient devenues étonnamment proches.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me conseille ?

-Tu dois aller chez Oliver. Discuter avec lui.

-Ca va se transformer en _**dispute**_, répondit le journaliste.

-Si tu veux que tout fonctionne à nouveau avec Lois, tu dois d'abord te _**réconcilier**_ avec ton meilleur ami.

-Mais il m'_**aime**_, à coup sûr ça va se terminer dans son _**lit**_, protesta le brun.

La blonde se leva, regardant une dernière fois son meilleur ami :

-Si tu pense ça, c'est que d'une certaine manière, toi aussi tu en as envie.

La discussion avec sa meilleure amie perturba Clark toute l'après-midi. Si bien qu'il décida d'écouter son conseil et de se rendre jusqu'à _**l'appartement d'Oliver**_ en fin d'après midi.

Arrivé devant l'immense appartement du jeune milliardaire, Clark passa devant un miroir dans le couloir et se regarda. Il aurait du changer de _**jean**_, celui-ci qu'il portait, _**bleu**_, étant délavé. Se rendant alors compte qu'il s'apprêtait pour avoir une belle image devant son meilleur ami, Clark réalisa que d'une certaine manière, Chloé devait avoir raison.

-Clark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le ton d'Oliver était froid. Il était vêtu d'un simple débardeur - qui moulait tellement bien son torse songea Clark - et d'un boxer - qui moulait tout aussi bien son entre jambe.

Clark chassa ses vilaines pensées de sa tête et annonça :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

A contre cœur, Oliver laissa entrer son ami dans son appartement. C'était le désordre, le blond n'étant pas sortit de là depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis le fameux soir de la tempête.

-Si tu veux un _**verre**_, sers toi.

Oliver récupéra son propre verre d'alcool laissé sur sa table basse. Le journaliste déclina sa proposition, s'avançant les mains dans les poches, tout en hésitant à lancer la discussion.

-T'es venu pourquoi ? s'impatienta le blond. Tu veux des excuses ? Oui je suis désolé de t'être tombé dessus et de t'avoir pratiquement obligé à ça... Je m'en veux suffisamment comme ça, venir jusqu'ici ne changera rien.

-Oliver, je te dois des excuses moi aussi.

Clark s'approcha et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé d'Oliver. Celui-ci se tenait négligemment.

-Je t'ai promis de te rejoindre dans la grange et... Je t'ai planté. J'aurais pas du te faire ça.

-Arrête Clark. J'ai bien compris que tu cherchais à te débarrasser de moi que j'ai été trop collant. Maintenant, je veux pas me montrer impoli mais j'ai envie d'être seul.

Clark ne bougea cependant pas d'un millimètre. Il sentait bien à la voix d'Oliver que le jeune homme avait besoin de tout, sauf d'être seul. Il avait besoin de _**réconfort**_. Un réconfort qu'il souhaitait lui apporter mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

-J'ai envie de retrouver mon meilleur ami, c'est possible ?

-Je sais pas Clark. Tu veux pouvoir avoir la parfaite épouse et le meilleur ami idéal. Mais ouvre les yeux. Ta future femme s'envoie en l'air avec mon ex et ton meilleur pote a envie de toi.

C'était un drôle de résumé de la situation, mais pas si éloigné que ça de la vérité. Clark se replongea dans ses pensées, sentant le _**parfum**_ d'Oliver lui taquiner les narines. Il sentait bon. Comme un homme, certes, mais une odeur qui l'excitait.

-Je sais une chose, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Mais j'ai besoin aussi que tu comprenne... Que je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que ça dans cette relation.

Oliver haussa un sourcil, est-ce que Clark envisageait bien une relation avec lui ?

-Ca veut dire que _**tu me pardonnes Clark**_ ?

-Te pardonner de quoi ? D'être amoureux de moi ? Je n'ai pas à te pardonner du moment ou ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je voulais surtout parler de mon comportement l'autre soir quand je t'ai pratiquement violé sur place.

Clark se mua dans un nouveau silence avant de répondre :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Si ça s'est produit, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, j'en avais moi aussi envie.

Oliver posa son verre sur la table basse et se pencha un peu en avant :

-Et pour Lois ?

-J'aurais une discussion avec elle aussi. Mais avant, je veux savoir si tu es capable d'attendre que je puisse être prêt ?

Oliver s'enfonça à nouveau dans son canapé, souriant :

-J'attendrais. J'ai du mal à croire ce qui nous arrive.

-Et moi donc. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais ma vie avec Lois. Et là, une partie de moi s'imagine la finir avec toi. C'est troublant.

-Rien ne dit que tu ne finiras tout de même pas avec Lois. Si ça se trouve, ce que tu ressens pour moi c'est temporaire, une sorte de passade.

-Non. Quand je t'ai vu ouvrir la porte, dans cette tenue, ça a eu un certain effet sur moi.

Oliver se mit à rire, amusé par la situation, il demanda :

-Je me disais aussi que ton entre jambe était anormalement grosse.

Clark se joignit à lui dans son fou rire, soulagé. Il regarda l'horloge près de la _**lampe**_ et se décida à prendre congé :

-Je rentre à la ferme discuter avec Lois.

Clark s'était levé, bientôt imité par Oliver. Ce dernier s'approcha du journaliste et lui demanda, avant qu'il ne s'en aille :

-J'ai droit à un baiser d'attente ?

Clark sembla hésiter, mais en ayant lui aussi envie, il répondit par un acte : il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Oliver et l'emprisonna dans un baiser désiré. Ils firent jouer leurs langues l'une avec l'autre durant quelques instants avant de se séparer.

-Toi aussi ton entre jambe est anormalement grosse, plaisanta Clark en baissant les yeux un peu plus bas.

Oliver répondit coupable et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres du brun avant de le laisser quitter son appartement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que Clark fasse son choix entre lui et Lois.


End file.
